The invention relates to an electric cable comprising a braid which consists of crossed metallic braiding elements and which surrounds the cable core, in which braided non-metallic elements of a high tensile strength have been braided.
In the cable of this type, known from DE-A 35 40 684, non-metallic threads of a high tensile strength have been united with metallic wires of a high electric conductivity to form a mixed braid. The electrically conductive wires which consist of soft copper or aluminium, cannot stand high tensile forces. The non-metallic threads which consist, for example, of aromatic polyamide fibers such as Kevlar are added to the braid to withstand high tensile stress in the cable. As a result of the non-metallic threads which in the braid replace so to say a metal thread, metal-free open areas occur towards the interior of the cable. As a result of this, higher dampings occur in such a high-frequency cable, the resistance to interference radiation decreases.